Quality Time
by Scratchy Acid
Summary: Rose x Kanaya smut. Two lovers decide to spend some "quality time" together.


"Just hold still," said Kanaya, getting the needle through Rose's dress and finishing it up. She had accidentally torn it, and until Kanaya returned home with an adequate amount of more fabric, this would have to do.

"I am," said Rose, appearing embarrassed. "It's hard to move with you doing that anyway."

"I'm almost done," said Kanaya. "Don't fidget around so much!"

Rose didn't think she was providing that much of a distraction, but she HAD to breathe. Nevertheless, Rose thanked Kanaya once again for her fashion expertise.

Eventually, Kanaya had finished with Rose's dress, stepping away slightly to admire her handiwork.

"You look great," said Kanaya.

"I always look great," replied Rose, using a fake diva accent. Kanaya smiled warmly at her.

"Please try not to damage your dress any more. When I come back with the proper fabric, I could make you a new one."

Rose loved to cut loose and flirt with Kanaya, so she slung an arm around her girlfriend and smirked.

"You know you love me more with all of my clothes off anyway," she said.

"That's not entirely true," said Kanaya, with a light-green blush. "You attract me heavily no matter what you're wearing."

Kanaya's arms found their way to Rose's hips, and she lightly kissed her matesprit on the lips, holding her warmly. Rose eagerly returned the brief kiss, smiling widely.

"Have I ever told you how much happiness and affection you make me feel?" asked Rose.

"Only all of the time," giggled Kanaya.

"Well it's true," said Rose, bringing her lips to Kanaya's again. Kanaya and Rose prolonged the kiss, and Kanaya held Rose's chin as she planted soft kisses on her cheek and neck.

"I love you Rose," said Kanaya. Rose smiled with great affection at her vampire girlfriend.

"I love you too, Kanaya."

"You aren't busy for the next hour, right…?" asked Kanaya, sliding her hand down to softly rub Rose's waist. Rose smirked.

"I am not, and I know why you're asking," she said, kissing Kanaya's neck and nipping at it. Kanaya hummed softly and accepted Rose's gentle kisses. They didn't have any plans. Perhaps they could have a little fun before something came up?

"I want you," said Rose simply, with a seductive whisper, tossing herself into bed. She looked up at Kanaya, and expected her to quickly join her. However, Kanaya had begun to give Rose a look of disapproval.

"Honey, don't just jump on the bed with your dress still on the verge of falling apart!" she exclaimed. "You could tear it even more! Please be careful."

Rose playfully rolled her eyes. She knew that Kanaya would never assume that she was being rude on purpose. "Relax, Kanaya. The dress is fine," and to emphasize her point, began to quickly undress herself.

Kanaya stared and began undressing as well, her eyes dancing all over her matesprit's body, following Rose's fingers as they quickly started removing the dress. Kanaya stripped out of her Virgo shirt and tossed it at Rose, who caught her shirt with a sly smirk.

"Goodness, Rose," began Kanaya. "You've been quite naughty lately. You should be cautious that I do not punish you." Kanaya gave Rose a flirty look.

"Maybe I want to be punished," said Rose, growling at Kanaya, who was already naked before her. With their clothes aside, Kanaya crept upon the bed and started planting kisses on Rose's cheek.

Rose groaned delightfully, moving her arms to Kanaya's shoulders, holding her closely as Kanaya began biting and nipping at Rose's neck.

"Oh honey," whispered Rose. "Bite me…"

Kanaya began biting Rose's cheek and shoulder, leaving tiny marks on her body. She was still careful not to hurt Rose too much, even if Rose had requested that she wanted to be hurt, or to be dominated. Kanaya wanted to make sure that she did not completely lose control and end up damaging Rose in any way, as she was still fairly new to human anatomy.

Rose melted under Kanaya's touch as Kanaya began tracing little circles on Rose's tummy, drawing the two into a long, sensual kiss. Rose loved that she could make Kanaya relax and worry-free with her ways. She loved her dearly.

Rose gleefully returned the kiss, sliding her hands down to Kanaya's waist. She pushed her tongue against Kanaya's lips until Kanaya had opened her mouth more, and their tongues had intertwined. Kanaya pushed back, and Rose had allowed Kanaya to dominate her mouth with her troll tongue.

Rose moved her hand further south and trailed her fingers down to Kanaya's nook, practically feeling the warmth radiate from her. Rose wasted no time in rubbing Kanaya's nook, and Kanaya had opened herself up more so that Rose may have easier access.

"Thanks baby," said Rose. "Mmm, you got wet pretty quickly…"

Kanaya blushed. "Quiet and rub my pussy faster…"

"Yes dear," replied Rose, moving her fingers quicker for Kanaya, who sighed with pleasure at Rose's finger work. She knew ways to turn Kanaya on, and being submissive was a big one. Rose was happy to take orders from her mistress.

Rose prodded Kanaya's parts with her forefinger, not wanting to rush too quickly. She continued to listen for Kanaya's sounds and watch Kanaya's movements, watching her squirm and move around.

"Just a little more," moaned Kanaya. "Good girl…"

Rose licked her lips and dragged her tongue across Kanaya's neck, using two fingers to rub her now. Kanaya shuddered, but quickly went back to moaning. Rose was certainly skilled.

"If you don't mind my asking," said Kanaya between her graceful moans. "How did you learn to be so effective with your touching?"

"I used to do this sort of thing with a friend of mine," replied Rose with a blush. "You know her actually. Maybe one day I can invite her over so we can play with her." Rose's words were breathy, and they dripped with seduction.

"It is downright ridiculous… ohhh… how naughty my Rose is being," said Kanaya. She moved slightly. "Bend over," she commanded.

Rose moved to the side of the bed, holding the edge and bending over for Kanaya. "What is my mistress going to do to me~?"

Kanaya reached under the bed and pulled out a strap-on dildo, blushing intensely.

"I should punish you with this more often, my love," said Kanaya, putting on the strap-on. Rose giggled and wiggled her butt at Kanaya. The strap-on was a rather average sized, lime green dildo; a nice color for Kanaya. Looking back, Kanaya had guessed that this was probably what Rose was looking for Kanaya to do to her since the flirting began.

Kanaya had finished strapping the dildo to her body, and moved over to Rose, who was still bent over and displayed for her. Kanaya squeezed Rose's small, yet plump ass before slapping it, earning a tiny squeak from Rose.

"You've wanted this all day, haven't you?" asked Kanaya.

"Guilty," replied Rose, eagerly wiggling her butt.

They have done this dozens of other times before, and just like the other times, Kanaya had begun by rubbing Rose's wet pussy with her fingers, prodding the inside of her wet orifice with eagerness. Rose moaned softly, biting her lip.

"Nnnfff…"

Kanaya continued this slow, thrusting motion with her fingers, gradually increasing the speed that she fingered Rose until she squeaked loudly.

"Are you really going to tease me?" asked Rose. "I've wanted you to fuck me with that thing for the longest time. Do it already!" she pleaded.

Kanaya smirked. "You are mine."

She slowly guided the head of the strap-on into Rose, pushing past her body and sliding inside. Rose arched her back slightly, moaning as Kanaya continued to push through.

"That's it…" teased Kanaya. "You naughty girl… take it all…"

"Oohhh…" moaned Rose. "You know I will…"

Kanaya continued to push until Rose had taken all of the strap-on, and the dildo was buried deep inside Rose's body. Rose began to pant ever-so-softly, feeling full. Kanaya kept a hand squeezing Rose's butt as she pulled back slowly, and when Rose once again felt empty, Kanaya drove the strap-on back deep inside her again. Rose groaned with pleasure.

Kanaya started thrusting her hips, pushing the dildo in and out of Rose's pussy. Rose gripped the bedsheets, moaning as she started to push back into Kanaya herself. Kanaya held Rose's ass with both hands, spreading her cheeks and pounding into her.

"Kanaya," moaned Rose. "F-Fuck…"

"Does my naughty little Rose like this?" asked Kanaya, pushing the strap-on deeply into Rose. Kanaya exhaled and found a nice and steady rhythm to fuck Rose to.

Rose nodded and moaned, arching her back more and keeping her legs spread for Kanaya. Rose found the rhythm intoxicating, and matched the speed of Kanaya's thrusts with her own body, pumping back into Kanaya with every deep and pleasurable push.

Kanaya moaned herself, rubbing Rose's butt before bringing her hand down hard upon it, slapping it and listening to Rose yelp. Kanaya loved to dominate her Rose.

"Good girl," whispered Kanaya, thrusting faster into Rose, who began panting softly. They loved their intimate moments.

"Ohhh Kanaya~" moaned Rose. "It feels soooo good…"

Kanaya kneaded Rose's ass with her hands, playing with her flesh.

"Get on the bed," instructed Kanaya. Rose obliged, lying on her back and spreading herself again. Kanaya wasted no time in sliding back into Rose's welcoming pussy, pounding hard and fast and stuffing the strap-on deep into Rose.

Every thrust by Kanaya was met with a moan of pleasure or a squeak of bliss from Rose, who was blushing intensely from the experience, matching Kanaya's greenish blush. Rose's arms were splayed out above her head, and they moved to Kanaya's shoulders, holding on dearly as Kanaya went even faster for her.

"K-Kanaya I won't be long now…" warned Rose. Kanaya smiled and pushed her lips down to meet Rose's, bending over her as she thrust more into her. An audible "whap" sound was heard every time their bodies met, and the sound was increasing in volume and tempo.

"Fuck… oh FUCK~" was all that Rose said when she had reached climax, holding Kanaya tightly as her fluids began to flow quickly all over Kanaya's groin and body. She shook, and went rigid for quite some time. It was a powerful orgasm.

Kanaya had slowed down her thrusting, resting the strap-on inside of Rose, who was panting and practically glowing.

"You… make me _very_ naughty," said Kanaya, between pants.

"Likewise," replied Rose, her hair disheveled and untidy. Kanaya slid out of Rose and laid on the bed with her, smiling widely and holding Rose in her arms.

"I love you, Rose," said Kanaya, kissing her matesprit many times on the neck. Rose blushed and returned every kiss.

"I love you too, Kanaya. So very much."


End file.
